


Restless Creatures

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Underdwellers episode drabble. A girl is curious after she views the Sewer King scowling by his pet alligators.





	Restless Creatures

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A sheepish expression formed on a girl's face as she wandered the sewer for what seemed like hours. She never obtained anything valuable for the Sewer King. The girl trembled after she remembered his usual scowl. There were also his pet alligators. She always dreaded their multiple teeth. Her eyes widened the minute she viewed the Sewer King frowning by alligators in another area.

The alligators always moved and their tails contacted everything.

That was when the girl saw a few bruises on the Sewer King's arm. 

The Sewer King scowled at her. ''You try getting my pretties to rest!''

 

THE END


End file.
